The Girl the Thief Lord Loved
by imaginationnerdgirl
Summary: Welcome to Venice, Italy. Where two mask teens sneak on the rooftops of the wealthiest houses and loot them to sell. They are poor and orphans so they try to help those just like them. Things change when they meet two brothers, Prosper and Bo. They take one new client and are thrusted into the magical underbelly of Venice. Will the gang found out the truth?
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Prosper and Boniface

The Girl the Thief Lord Loved

A fanfiction novel taken from the Thief Lord by Cornelia Funke. Most of the plot is based on The Thief Lord (2006) movie. Abigail, the Russio (Rue ⠂ׂsee ⠂ׂoh) family, and mansion staff are the only original characters.

Chapter 1 Meeting Prosper and Boniface

Abigail played with her black mask, which only hid her eyes. It itched sometimes and it didn't help that her curly dark brown hair would fall in front of the eye slits, covering her emerald green eyes.

What is taking him so long. Abigail thought as she waited. The cold wind nipped the back of her neck as she stood outside the big house. She looked down her brown ankle boots were starting to show the wear they have been through. She also wore black jean leggings, a black fitted long sleeved shirt and a dark brown leather jacket. Her Thief Lord attire, which she used to sneak around Venice. She thought it looked pretty cool, but she was 16 and did not like fashion like the other girls her age.

She heard a noise from one of the upstairs window she saw a pair of black high top converse shoes coming toward her. Then a 16 year old boy plopped down in front of her. He had dark brown hair that was long enough to reach the back of his neck. The eye slits in his plague doctor mask, which looked more like a long black beak of a bird, revealed his deep brown eyes. He wore jeans, a grey and black striped shirt and black trench coat that was a bit big on him. They wore their Thief Lord attire around the gang, so that they would not know the truth.

"Took you long enough" Abigail whispered into his ear. As she did she kissed him on the cheek.

"Abby I had to find some good item" the boy whispered back kissing her on the mouth.

"Scipio, stop that someone will see us" Abby laughed as she pulled away from him. She didn't want anyone to see they're feelings for each other.

The Thief Lords ran along the rooftops of Venice.

"Stop thief" They heard a man yell from the street below.

They looked down and saw a young blonde boy and what appeared to be his brother with shoulder length curly brown hair running away from a guy in a white lab coat.

"We have to help them, look how young they look" Abby whispered to Scipio.

That was all the convincing Scipio needed to help the two boys. They rushed down the building using the scaffolding from the construction around the area. They hid behind the metal scaffolding and as the guy in the lab coat started to run by they pulled a rope and it stretched tripping the man chasing the two kids. The pair followed the two boys to a deserted construction site.

"Have you lost your parents" Scipio asked with crossed arms while leaning against the wall that lead to the alleyway to the main walkways of Venice.

"Yes" said the brown haired boy.

"We will help you find them then" Abby said while leaning against the opposite wall with her hand on her hip and the other was playing with her dark brown hair.

"No, I mean they are no longer with us" The brown haired boy held the blonde boy closer. The blonde boy started to cough.

"Oh, sorry. Why don't you stay with us? We have a place that is warm with food and some medicine for the little one" Addy reached her hand out to the brown haired boy. The brown hair boy slapped her hand away. As the boy did Scipio got up at walked next to Abby. Abby straightened her black shirt.

"Fine," Scipio started "Then sleep here in the dark doorways with the rats" He started to walk away.

"There are things that happen here at night that youngs eyes should not see, things of the supernatural and magical kind" Abby said as she winked at the blonde kid, turning to walk away with Scipio.

"Come one Prop" the blonde boy started to pull the brown haired boy along after them.

"What is your name" Abby asked the blonde boy

"Boniface, but I like Bo"

"Bo stop talking to them" the brown haired boy said, trying to silence his younger brother, "We don't know who they-"

"Prop they are our friends" Bo stated so matter of factly that stop the brown hair boy mid sentence.

"This is my big brother Prosper" Bo continued "we came all the way from Hamburg."

"Wow you are a long way from home" Abby said

"Prop says that this is our home now" Bo answered.

"Ah, our humble abode is just this way. It is an old cinema, the Stella. It is pretty cool." Scipio pointed to the back entrance hinden along a wall which was covered in old movie posters. They stopped at the door. Scipio pulled on a rope near the door. A ring could be heard on the inside with every tug.

"Your late" a boy, Riccio, with dirty blonde hair pointed in every which way answered the door. "Who are these guys" Riccio pointed to Prosper and Bo.

"They are two kid who need our help, like you did once" Scipio pushed by Riccio with Abby, Prosper, and Bo in tow. The four entered the screening area of the cinema. Scipio was the first to take off his mask followed by Abby.


	2. Chapter 2 The Stella's Welcome

Chapter 2 The Stella's Welcome

As they entered the Stella cinema Scipio flipped on the the lights. It was a three story auditorium. The first floor was covered with red theater seats, some were in their original places while others were taken out a rested along the wall. The second and third floor where concealing beds of the other that lived in the Stella.

"2 am, we were going to send out a search party after you two" A girl, with dark black hair which was tied in a braid, leaned out on the third floor.

"The small one has a nasty cough, do you have something in your medicine box?" Abby asked the girl.

The girl turned back to bed which was hidden by stacks of books.

"Who are the new guys?" a dark skin boy asked from his hammock tied to columns on the second floor.

"Friends of mine that need to crash here, enough said" Scipio told the boy.

The boy got off his bed. He and the girl came down to meet the newcomers. The girl knelt down to Bo and felt his forehead.

"I'm Hornet, here drink this. It will help you get better." Hornet gave Bo a pale pink liquid to drink.

The dark skinned boy dropped a brown cloth bag on the ground

"I'm Mosca, here is some clothes"

"Thanks" Prosper grabbed a brown jacket the reached a little past his knees for himself. He then picked out a winter hat and a wool sweater for Bo.

Riccio, Hornet, Bo, Mosca, and Prosper were all talking to each other. This noise was broken by a wide eyed Abby.

"Scip" Abby looked at him " where is the loot bag?"

"I left it by the Canal, we will have to go back and get it"

"Can we come too" the other asks with eager faces.

"Bo shouldn't be walking around with this cough" Hornet added.

"Who said anything about walking" Scipio said with a sly smile as he and Abby put their masks back on.

A little while later the gang was in a very nice high speed boat on the Grand Canal. The loot bag was tucked safe between Hornet's legs. Scipio loved to the drive the boat at night. Abby stood up put her hands out her jacket flap around like wings of a bird. Abby love the feeling of flying. It was the closest feeling to freedom she had felt in a long time, since she was 10 years old; when her dad and her mother died, when she was sent to live with her very strict but very wealthy godfather, who also ran her family's company, and his son. Abby brushed the thought from her mind. It wasn't time for that. It was time to have fun with her friends.

All of a sudden there was the sirens from a police boat. Abby sat back down.

"Stop your vessel" the police over the loudspeaker.

"Hang on" Scipio told everyone as he switched to a high gear to go faster.

He maneuvered the boat like a master. He weaved in and out of narrow side canals trying to lose the police that we're still chasing them.

"Shouldn't we stop" Prosper leaned over to Scipio.

"What and ruin all the fun" Scipio replied as he increased the boat speed.

Scipio drove the boat into a narrow canal. Abby reached up for a rope that hang over the canal. As they drove by it Abby pulled it, boards and boat shells fell in front of the police boat, stopping it in their tracks.

Back at the Stella, Scipio emptied out the loot bag. Gold, silver, and jewels fell to the floor.

"Plucked from the grown ups" Scipio said as Bo walked wide eyed towards the pile of stuff.

Prosper pulled Bo away from it

"Get back they stole it"

"Scipio and Abby are not just any thieves" Riccio replied, "They are Thief Lords"

"When you sell to Barbarossa, try and get a decent price this time" Abby told the others.

"We try but he always laughs in our faces" Mosca said.

Scipio, Abby, Hornet, Riccio,and Mosca were talking about who would go do the selling of the loot.

"Prop can do it. He can sell anything. When we went to sell our toys at the second hand shop, they wanted to give us pennies. Then Prop gave them a stony face and they gave us more money." Bo voice squealed with excitement.

"Okay, if you are able to sell to Barbarossa and get more money, then you and your brother can stay here as long as you like." Scipio replied.

He and Abby started walking for the back door of the cinema. They open the door and left into the pre-winter cold of the alleyways of Venice.


	3. Lessons at Fondamenta Bollani 223

Chapter 3 Lessons at Fondamenta Bollani 223

While Riccio and Prosper were selling the loot to Barbarossa's. Scipio and Abby were in a magnificent house. The Massimo Mansion, it's size only trumped by the Russio Mansion on the other side of the canal. The others at the Stella could not be permitted to see them like this. Abigail in black tights, brown flats, a green plaid skirt that went just above the knee, a white collar blouse. Her green headband stuck out on her head like a strip of green grass in a field of brown. Scipio had black trousers, black loafers, a blue sweater that only allowed the cuffs and the collar of a white shirt to stick out and a black tailored jacket. The pair of them looked like the wealthiest kids in Venice, which was true. They were in one of the rooms of the great big house. The windows in the room faced the canal and the emptied but still elegant Russio Mansion. Their lesson was to start at 11. It was now 10:50 in the morning.

"You mind if I practice, Scip" Abby asked, holding a violin and its bow in her hands.

"No go ahead" Scipio replied he didn't look up or at her, he walked toward the window

Violin music began to fill the room. It was sweet and pure, but Scipio just stared out the window.

"What are you thinking about Scip" Abby said as she played.

"I am thinking about everything I am going to do when I am older and away from my father."

"I have thought about that too sometimes. I don't know if I want to control the family business or let papa control it"

Papa was Abby's term for her godfather. Abigail Russio had been his ward since she was 10. After her father and her mother died. The day that the Russio Mansion closed its door. When she turned 18 she stood to inherit the Russio fortune, Russio Mansion, and the family business. Abby wanted the family money and the house but not the business, she didn't know anything about it. She just wanted to play music and sing. Music was her only connection to her mother and father.

A slender young man walked in. Followed by an older gentleman; who had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked nothing like his son, Scipio.

"Signor Williams will be your tutor today. I have just received word that my brother, the military man, will be moving in to tutor you both full time soon." Scipio's father, Dottor Massimo, announced and then quickly exited.

The younger man got out books, notebooks, pencils, and a laptop.

"Now let's begin" He said

After about two hours of math, reading, and writing Signor Williams left the room.

"I hate that we have to be cooped up in here during the day" Abby said folding her arms. She felt like a caged bird who was not permitted to fly.

"But the fun lessons are about to begin soon" Scip looked a little happier

"Fun for you maybe, but I have to sit a play the piano or violin and watch you fence or sword fight the teacher." Abby gave him a nudge.

Scipio nudged her back. The nudging continued until it turned into a giggles from both of them. They looked into each other's eyes, their faces were mere inches apart. Just then a older woman and man in his mid thirties barged in. As they did Abby and Scipio moved to opposite ends of the bench they were sitting on.

"Okay Abigail, to the piano" the older women shouted at Abby.

"Scipio grab your fencing gear." the man said to Scipio

Scipio got into his white fencing gear while Abby opened the piano bench and took out some sheet music titled _Moonlight Sonata_.

"Alright Abigail… One two three four and one two three four and one two three four…." the old woman dragged on as Abby began to play.

 _Breathe Abby, let the music flow through you. You are connected to the music_. Abby heard her father's voice in her head as she played.

The old woman was still counting, but Abby ignored her. Abby knew this piece of music by heart. It was the only music her parents taught her to play before they died. Abby looked up and saw Scipio having the time of his life fencing. He loved this lesson the most. It made him feel like a pirate from a time long ago. Abby giggled quietly, but not quietly enough. Her music teacher heard her and slammed the piano keys creating a horrible noise.

"Abigail Russio, what do you think you are doing" the old woman shouted at her.

Abby eyes began to water.

"Proper ladies do not giggle while they are playing. You will never marry well if you continue to behave like a child"

Abby tried to hold back tears but a few slipped out

"Look now the child cries, tears do you no good in this world. Now snap out of it." the woman raised her hand to strike Abby, but Scipio grab the old woman's hand while it was still in the air.

"Don't even think about it" He said.

The old woman stormed out of the room. The man who came in with the woman also left.

Abby ran to Scipio. He hugged her. She lowered her head onto his shoulder and started to cry.

"What happened" Scipio asked.

"I thought you looked a little silly dancing around with your fencing gear." Abby giggled.

"Yeah. it did look silly"

Scipio was still comforting her with an arm around her shoulder when his dad walked in.

"What was the meaning of grabbing Signora Gallo's hand" Dottor Massimo shouted at Scipio.

Scipio tightened his grip on Abby's shoulder.

"She was going to hit Abby"

"She was disciplining _Abigail_. _Abigail_ did something wrong and needed to be taught a lesson. Her name is Abigail not Abby. Officers do not use nicknames when addressing important people, like the Russio family; even if she is your friend." Dottor turned to leave the room

Over his shoulder Dottor said, "Abigail, officer's wives must be able to play the piano proudly without foolishness."

"Lessons are done with today. I won't be here for dinner. Have a goodnight" He shouted from the stairs that lead down to the entrance.

"Goodnight, but it is only 4." Abby said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Ha! Like I'm going to be a good officer's wife any more than you would be a good officer." She reached for his hand

"At least lessons are done for the day" Scipio replied.

They left the room and walked along the large vast hallway. They stopped at Scipio's bedroom which was the next door to the right of the lesson room. And across from his room was Abby's bedroom.

"See you a bit" Abby said before she closed the door.

Her room was filled with music band posters, her violin and its bow, and an electric piano. Across from her bed was a microphone plugged into the state of the art recording equipment.

She went to her walk in closet and changed into her Thief Lord outfit. She grabbed her mask off the wall. Abby opened her door a peered out, there was no one in the hallway to her right.

"Boo" Scipio said as she turned to left

Abby jumped a little. Once she realized it was Scipio she slapped him playfully with her hand that held her mask.

"Scip, not funny"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Come on they are waiting for us. And was too"

They put their masks on and slipped out the window in Abby's room and made they way to the Stella.


	4. Chapter 4 New Job and New Concerns

Chapter 4 New Job and New Concerns

Prosper was able to get Barbarossa to pay five times more that what Barbarossa originally offered. Scipio and Abby bought some dinner and treats for the gang. As they sat around the table in the auditorium, Scipio toasted to Prosper's success.

"Now we will take a break for a while" Scipio announced. With their exams coming up, they wouldn't have time to steal from the Russio Mansion.

Riccio stopped him from saying more, "but you cannot Barbarossa has a client would wants you to steal something and the client is willing to pay a lot of money"

Abby looked at Scipio. He looked at her. Her eyes said _No, don't do it Scip_. His eyes said _what is the problem, let's have a little fun._

"I'll take the job" Scipio finally replied.

"Scip, we really don't need it" Abby pleaded with him.

"Bigger money, means bigger plans, and more fun" Scipio added

Abby couldn't argue with that. She could never argue with Scipio.

Prosper and Riccio went to Barbarossa's to give the Thief Lords' answer. Abigail didn't have lessons that day and was kicked out of the house as to not disturb Scipio's studies. So she decided to go with them. As they entered Barbarossa's she realized she has never stepped foot inside the shop, even though this was where their loot ended up. The place was empty. Barbarossa shouted from the office "You're later than I expected."

"We have the Thief Lords' answer" Prosper spoke up, "They will take the job"

"Good. Meet the Conte at the Basilica. First confessional on the left. Three o'clock sharp." Barbarossa stated as he snipped his nose hairs.

"Is his a real Conte?" Prosper asked

"I don't know" Barbarossa snapped back at them

"Basilica, first confessional on the left, three in the afternoon." Riccio restated the information.

"Oh, and the Conte wants to meet the Thief Lord in person" Barbarossa added.

"They wouldn't like that at all" Abby stated

"They don't like it, they don't get job, plain and simple. Goodbye now" Barbarossa shooed them out of the store.

The three walked in the direction of the Stella, which was blocks away from where they were now. As they did they walked by a pastry shop.

"This is where it happened" Riccio blurted out. Prosper nudged him to stay quiet.

"Where what happened" Abby ask

"The snoop guy, Victor I think his name is. Anyway this is where the snoop tried to talk to Prosper." Riccio began telling the story of the previous day's adventure.

Soon they found themselves at the Stella. They rang the bell and Hornet answered the door. All four walked back to the auditorium on the cinema.

"How about some music" Abby asked as she picked up one of her violins she left at the Stella and started to play. The kids danced around and Abby jumped to the music. Then they heard a ringing from the bell by the door.

Abby answered it. Scipio mask and all was standing by the door. It was just beginning to get dark outside.

"How were studies?" Abby whispered; the others could not hear this kind of talk, but Abby had not seen her best friend all day long.

"Fine. How was the meeting" Scipio asked as they met up with the rest of the gang sitting in the front row.

"Three o'clock, Basilica, first confessional on the left… and… we have to meet client in person." Abby reported to Scipio. He looked at her, her eyes showed concern.

"Can we come" the gang asked them.

"Okay" Scipio said looking loving at Abby, she smiled back at him.


	5. Meeting Conte and Chasing Victor

Chapter 5 Meeting Conte and Chasing Victor

The group of kids walked through the square of St. Mark across from the Basilica. Scipio and Abby lead the group followed by Prosper, Hornet, Mosca, Riccio and Bo. Abby looked around to see if she could notice anyone watching the group. However, it was hard to see through the eye slits in her mask.

"Scip, why did we wear these. I don't think anyone would recognize us here." She whispered in his ear as she reached for his hand. Her fingers interlocking with his. She made sure that the gang didn't see. There was no need for the group to feel awkward or realize something was up.

"Where is your sense of mystery, Abby." Scipio whispered back to her. He looked over his shoulder. The gang was looking all around them, but not at their leaders.

"And you never know a maid or the cook may be out shopping over at that farmer's market." He added kissing her on the cheek as he turned back to the walkway ahead of them.

"Okay Prosper, Mosca, Abby and I will go into the church. Bo, Riccio, and Hornet wait out here and keep look out" Scipio stated when they reached the outside of the church.

"What why" Riccio asked

"There is not enough room in a confessional for everyone" Abby replied

"How do you know that" Riccio asked

"Doesn't matter, Abby and Scipio's orders and we need to follow them" Hornet answered.

The four started toward the church as the three sat down by a fountain. The church was colder than the rest of the outside world and much darker.

"I hate churches. They give me the creeps." Mosca stated looking around.

"Here" Abby pointed to the wooden confessional.

All four filed in Prosper and Mosca stood behind Abby and Scipio. They waited for what felt like an eternity.

"Maybe his is not showing up" Prosper spoke up breaking the deafening silence. Just as he did the curtin on the other side moved exposing a frail old man.

"One does not wear a mask in a church more than he would wear a hat" The Conte stated

"One does not conspire to steal in a confessional, which is what we are doing here" Abby confidently shot back.

Mosca and Prosper looked at each other. Who would speak to an adult like that.

"Wear your masks if you must. I am still tell you are more very young" The Conte continued

"We can see you are very old. Does age have anything to do with this transaction" Scipio asked.

"Not in the least. What you are to steal for me a something made of wood. For which i will pay you fifty thousand dollars." The Conte stated

Mosca looked at Prosper and mouthed the amount they were to be paid. Fifty thousand was a lot of money. Abby looked at Scipio.

"Sounds like a fair price" Scipio said after clearing his throat.

"How do we get a hold of you once we have the item and where do we find it" Abby asked.

"Everything you need will be in this side once I have left" the Conte replied. With that the curtain closed.

"How long do we wait?" Abby whispered to Scipio.

After what felt like a half an hour the four emerged from their side of the confessional. Prosper search the side the Conte had been in and came back with a basket and a note. The basket moved. Mosca jumped back in fright. Abby opened the top and Scipio brought out a homing pigeon. Scipio put the pigeon back in the basket and closed the lid. Prosper carried the basket out as the four left the church to show the others.

As they walked out Abby noticed that Bo was talking to someone who looked like a tourist.

"Where is Bo" asked Prosper as they got closer to the Riccio and Hornet.

Hornet pointed at Bo.

"That the snoop who tried to nab me" Prosper cried as he ran toward Bo. Scipio and Abby ran after him followed by Mosca, Riccio, and Hornet.

Abby ran after the man, who had ran away. But she lost him in a crowd of tourist.

Scipio lead the group to the mask shop where they brought their thief lord masks.

"We have to lose him" Abby remarked as she looked through the glass door. She saw the man, he was dressed differently but she could tell it was Victor the snoop.

Scipio and her came up with a plan, but it was risky. They would have to expose their faces to him. Prosper switched coats with Scipio while Hornet and Abby switched coats. Abby now wore Hornet's fuzzy blue sweater. She pulled the hood up, maybe he wouldn't see her hair color.

Scipio and Abby ran towards Victor. While they did Hornet ran down the street.

"Scusi, do you have the time" Scipio asked.

"It is a quarter past four" Victor replied, checking his watch.

"That is a cool watch does it tell time on the moon?" Abby asked reaching for the watch

As she did the rest of the gang, run off to the Stella.

"Are you a tourist, Where are you from?" Abby asked getting in Victor's way.

Scipio pointed to a side of Victor's mustache that was peeling off of his skin. Victor ran away after he realized the two teens knew who he was.

Victor ran about two blocks aways, stopping to rest at a waterboat station. Scipio and Abby ran back up to him.

"All is well with your false mustache then, I see" Scipio asked smuggly.

"Why you little rats -" Victor started but then Hornet came running up and grabbed his jacket

"Let me go, I don't want to go with you. Let go of me" Hornet yelled jerking Victor around like he was holding her. A crowd formed and women started hitting Victor with their purses.

Hornet ran off followed by Abby and Scipio. They made they way back to the Stella.


	6. Chapter 6 The Details of the Job

Chapter 6 The Details of the Job

"I nabbed his wallet so you can find our more about him" Hornet said when she saw Prosper as her, Abby, and Scipio walked into the auditorium of the Stella.

"What does the Conte want" Riccio asked as Abby and Scipio looked at the picture.

"Something wooden that is only of value to him." Abby replied while still trying to read the Conte's letter.

"A wooden wing, it looks like" Scipio added handing a picture of a wooden feathered wing to Hornet.

"Fifty thousand dollars for a wooden wing. We are missing something" Hornet added.

"This might make more sense." Scipio added reading the note from the Conte, "the pigeon is named Sophia, she is dependable. Once you have retrieved the item let her go and she will find me. You will receive further instructions at Barbarossa's the very next day. The wing is located in Casa Spavento to the best of my knowledge."

Mosca took the picture of the wing, "looks like an angel's wing"

Bo spoke up "no it's a lion's wing"

Hornet looked at Bo "Don't be silly Bo, Mosca is right it is an angel's wing."

"Riccio, Prosper, and Hornet will stake out the place" Scipio said running his fingers through his hair.

"Scipio can we help with the stealing too" Riccio looked hopeful at Scipio.

Scipio looked at Abby. _Why not_ he said with his eyes. _Because they will find out the truth_ she answered back staring at him. They continued to have a conversation without saying a word.

Bo and Prosper were trying to figure out what was going on. Riccio. Mosca and Hornet just stood there waiting for Scipio and Abby do be done talking with their eyes.

"They always do this from time to time. They talk to each other using their eyes. We haven't managed to figure out that they say. " Hornet whispered to Prosper

"Okay, we might need help from our trusted cohorts" Scipio said at last with a sly smile.

He put his hand on Riccio shoulder.

"We will be out of town for a few days, but we will meet you at Casa Spavento wednesday at ten o'clock in the morning." Abby said as she turned with Scipio to the their entrance of the Stella.


	7. Chapter 7 Exams and an Awkward Dinner

Chapter 7 Exams and an Awkward Dinner

Scipio and Abby walked out of the Stella. They looked around, the alleyway was deserted. They walked toward Casa Massimo. It was a trek back to their house. When they arrived the sky started to get dark.

"Where were you both. Your father has been waiting for you. " the maid said as they walked up the steps from the front entrance.

"Sorry we lost track of time" Abby said as she followed Scipio up the grand staircase to their bed rooms. She took off her Thief Lord outfit and put on a white blouse and her green plaid skirt. She put on a brand new pair of skin color tights. Abby went to her walk-in closet and fished out some black ballerina flats. As she exited her room she looked across the hall at Scipio, who was dressed in the same black trousers, loafers, and sweater shirt combo his father always made him wear around the house.

They walked together to the lesson room, which was set up with two tables and chairs. Signor Williams was waiting for them.

"You two are late" He said acknowledging their presence in the room, "Sit. Your exams start now."

Scipio and Abby sat down at the desks. Exam sheets were waiting for them. Abby looked at Scipio with a look of annoyance. Scipio smiled.

Abby was done but Scipio still needed some time to finish, so she stared at the clock ticking by.

Exams were the worst, they took forever. Finally, Scipio was done and they turned in their sheets to Signor Williams, who put them in his briefcase and walked out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door.

Scipio and Abby walked down the stairs and entered the enormous dining room. Dottor was sitting at the head of the table waiting for them. Dinner consisting of the finest seafood, steak, and vegetables was already laid out on the table.

"Sit you two" Dottor pointed to the two chairs on one side of the table.

Scipio and Abby exchanged glances as they sat down next to each other.

"I wanted to talk to you both about your futures. As you know I am training you, Scipio, to become an officer with the military and Abigail I am training you to become a proper officer's wife. I was hoping that you would be Scipio's future wife" Dottor started

Scipio and Abby looked at each other with shock.

"I don't know if I want to be an officer's wife, at least not right away. I want a chance to study music." Abby replied slowly, she was having trouble finding the the words and her voice.

"You are a Russio, Abigail, there are certain things expected from you. Your parents knew that and that why they left you in my care. They knew that I would properly train you for you place in society." Dottor said rebuffing her remarks.

"Dad, I don't want to be an officer. And Abby can be whatever she wants. " Scipio forcefully chimed in interrupting his father.

"Nonsense. As long as you are under my roof and my son and my ward I will train you to be whatever I want you to be." Dottor stood up.

"Now follow me to to my study, Scipio. You need a _lesson_."

Scipio got up and walked to the next room over followed by his father. Abby put her head down. Scipio was going to get beaten again. He always got beaten when he stood up to his father.

From the other room she could hear Scipio cry out as a belt struck his back. Abby closed her eyes, trying to block everything out. But it didn't work. With every cry Scipio let out a tear ran down Abby's cheek.

A little while later Dottor came back. A shirtless Scipio in tow. Scipio looked like his spirit was broken. Abby dried her eyes with her napkin as they came in. Scipio sat down next to her as Dottor took his seat at the head of the table.

Dottor started talking about his brother's military exploits. Abby was not paying attention. Scipio just stared at his food. Abby moved her left hand off the table, laid on to Scipio hand and interlocked their fingers.

After dinner Abby and Scipio walked upstair after saying goodnight to Dottor. They entered Scipio's bedroom. It was a navy blue with not much on the walls except pictures of him and his mother or of him and Abby. Abby went down the hall to the bathroom and came back with a warm damp cloth and some gauze. Scipio sat on his bed with his bare back facing Abby. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I will get out of here and I am taking you with me" Scipio said as Abby sat behind him.

Abby tended to the slash marks on his back. She ran her fingers along the scars of old wounds. Once she was done Scipio got up to turn around and looked at her. His tanned skin accentuated his muscles on his abs and arms.

Scipio laid down on his bed he stretched his arm around Abby. She laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed her on the forehead.

"We will get out of here and have wonderful adventures by ourselves." Scipio said.

He started to tell the stories of the adventures they would have. Abby closed her eyes as Scipio talked. His breathing lulled her to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Almost Exposed

Chapter 8 Almost Exposed

Abby and Scipio didn't wake up until the sun shone down on their faces, getting sunlight in their eyes. They got up and Abby went to change in her room as Scipio went to put on a shirt. As he left his room. Abby closed her door. She was wearing a navy blue plaid skirt, black tights, a light blue sweater with the cuffs and collar of a white shirt sticking out, light blue flats, and a navy blue hair band. She always look cute to him. He wished he told her how much she means to him.

Abby saw Scipio watching her close the door. Scipio looked away, his cheeks red. He always looked so cute when we was embarrassed. Abby wished she told him more often that he was the one thing in the world that she could not lose. Abby giggled until they both heard the Scipio's cat throwing up in the next hallway. They rushed over to see. The cat looked sick, taking into account that she had kittens a few months ago.

"I'll clean up, hurry you have to play for my father" Scipio said rushing to the bathroom.

Abby rushed down the stairs. She stopped in front of the door Dottor's study, she straighten herself and her outfit and walked gracefully in.

Dottor turned to look at Abby as she entered the room.

"Ah, Abigail. Good morning. Just sit a play something nice." Dottor said turning back to looked out the window.

That was the only thing that Scipio seemed to inherit from his father. Dottor and Scipio looked out the window the same. Abigail sat down and began playing the only song she knew by heart, _Moonlight Sonata_.

"If I finish do you want me to repeat?" Abigail asked as she neared the end of the piece.

"Yes" Dottor said still looking out the window.

Abigail started the piece over again. When she was about half way done with the second time around the maid entered and said that someone was waiting at the door to talk to Dottor.

"Let them in, Abigail start from the beginning"

Abby restarted the song and played a few lines when Victor walked through the door. Abby noticed him before he would see her and she ducked behind the music of the piano. The piano was so grand that it was able to conceal Abby while Victor and Dottor talked. They talked about something, Abby thought she heard something about Italian cinema. She looked to her left and saw Scipio walking towards the open door. She tried to get his attention without messing up the music. But Scipio didn't notice her, he was too busy looking at the cat he carried in his arms.

"Dad I think that cat is sick" Scipio interrupted

"Scipio how many times have I told you to knock before you enter a room that I am in. The cat is sick because she just had kittens. I don't care about your cat. If she died, I will buy you a new one" Dottor said as the maid took the cat out of Scipio's hands.

Abby watched from behind the piano as Victor recognized Scipio. Scipio looked at Abby with a look of concern.

"I was hoping to get your permission to take a look around the Stella" Victor said eyeing Scipio.

Scipio turned and looked at Abby. Horror and surprise shown all over his face. Abby stopped play and walked over the Scipio.

"My son, Scipio and my ward, Abigail, will help you find the key to the Stella. I must go now an important guest has arrived. Nevermind about the piano music Abigail, just help Scipio. And Victor send me a copy of the article when you are done" Dottor ordered as he left the room.

Scipio and Abby turned to leave the room, but Victor was quicker.

"Where do you two think you are going. That was a nasty trick you pulled back at the waterboat station, your black haired girlfriend had me dealing with the police for five hours. " Victor shouted after them.

Abby and Scipio ran out the door of the grand house and down the alleys. They ran all the way to the Stella. Scipio ran the bell while Abby knocked. It took awhile before Mosca and Prosper answered the door. Abby and Scipio quickly dashed into the hallway.

"Close and lock the door" Scipio called from over his shoulder as he and Abby ran into the auditorium.

Abby and Scipio stopped when they reach the front row. Hornet and Riccio were standing in the aisle.

"Take of look a the pair of you" Hornet said looking them up and down

"What are you wearing" Riccio asked

"It doesn't matter" Abby stated breathless.

"Don't ask how, but the snoop knows a bout the Stella and he is on his way here right now. We have to get out of here." Scipio added

"What!. Are we going to do? Where are we going to go?" the gang looked at their leaders

Abby looked at Scipio lost for answers.

"We aren't going anywhere" Hornet said.

A little while later Victor entered the auditorium.

"Come out, come out where you are" Victor said in a sing song voice as he looked through every row.

Bo lured Victor behind the curtain. The gang tackled him and wrapped him up in a net.

Victor's face lit up with recognition as Abby and Scipio held him down. Scipio shoved a rag into Victor's mouth.

"That's what you get when you mess with the Thief Lords" they said in unison high-fiving which other.

"Ask how he found us" Riccio said

"Why, he will just lie like all grown ups" Scipio replied looking back at the gang.

"Let's throw him into the canal" Riccio stated

"Sure" Scipio said

"First let's put him in the projector room" Abby suggested as the gang stood up.

"We have to go but we will meet you Wednesday at ten to scope out the Casa Spavento. " Scipio called over his shoulder as he and Abby left the Stella using the back entrance.


	9. Chapter 9 Miss Appointments

Chapter 9 Miss Appointments

At 10:00 am Hornet, Riccio and Prosper stood outside a large house.

"That's the Casa Spavento" Hornet said pointing to the large house.

"Not many ways in that are hidden" Riccio stated

"Where is Scipio and Abby" Prosper asked

"Don't know maybe they got held up somewhere" Hornet replied looking at Prosper, who turned away with red cheeks.

Abby and Scipio where sitting in the lesson room. Signor Williams turned up unannounced and Dottor agreed an extra day of lesson was good for the two teens. Abby glanced at the clock 9:45. They needed to meet the gang in fifteen minutes. Signor Williams was talking about something they had studied before with another tutor. Nothing their teacher said was sinking in.

 _How do we get out of here,_ Abby wrote on a piece paper and passed it to Scipio.

 _We just have to wait for the lesson to be over_. Scipio passed the note back to her.

After what felt like an eternity Signor Williams said "That's all for today"

He collected his material, left the room and exited the house. The house was eerily quiet, Dottor had important business out of the house all day and was not going to be back until later.

Abby glanced at the clock. It was 4:30 pm. A day long of tutorial and she remember nothing about it. Maybe there was a hour break for lunch, but she couldn't remember. The sun was starting to set.

"They are going to wonder where we were" Abby told Scipio as they walked into one of the living rooms.

Scipio and Abby took off their shoes as they sat on a white couch while one of the maids brought them some tea and cookies.

"Abby remember we haven't shown up before, they will get over it " Scipio said as he stretched out on the couch.

"Don't look so down, we will do the Conte's job and not have to worry about this anymore" Scipio nudge Abby with his foot.

The door opened. Abby and Scipio heard Dottor's voice.

"Guess he is home early." Abby frowned as she stood in the doorway of the living room looking out to the hallway

Scipio got up and went over to her. He hugged her and kissed her.

"It will be over soon" He said as he lead her back to the couch. He grabbed the tv remote and hit the power button. The big black screen above the fireplace flashed to life.

"We have a while until practice" Scipio said as Abby nestled her head into his shoulder.

Then there was a knock on the door.


	10. Chapter 10 Secrets Exposed

Chapter 10 Secrets Exposed

The gang waited outside of a grand house, surrounded by other big houses. The only grander house they saw was across from the canal.

"This cannot be the place" Riccio stated as the group huddled together. It was fairly cold outside.

"This is the address Victor gave us" Hornet said checking a small strip of paper again.

Bo and Prosper knocked using the golden knocker on the front of the door.

"Who is that " Abby and Scipio got up and made their way to the top of the stairs. They heard the maid let someone in.

"Probably a client of my father's" Scipio eased Abby's fears.

Abby was always worried that the gang would found out where they lived. The gang would not like it that they pretended to be poor and that Scipio pretended to be an orphan. Although in his mind he was. His father didn't treat him like a son; his mother divorced his father and left Italy, so he hardly got to see her.

"We probably need to go down and say hello. After all that what an officer and his wife would do" Abby teased.

"You are probably right" Scipio relied, heading for the stairs.

Abby followed beside him. They started walking down the stairs.

Abby spoke first, complaining "I don't want to do lesson again. I mean we've just had a whole day of lessons already today. I know it is fencing your favorite -" she was cut off mid sentence.

Standing in the foyer was Prosper and Bo. Scipio and Abby ran back up the stairs followed by

Prosper and Bo. They ran through some doorways near Scipio's father's study trying to get away from the two brothers chasing. Abby's worst fear was realized, the gang would know the truth. A voice broke the beat from running feet.

"What are you both doing here. Do you have lessons starting." Dottor was standing in front of a doorway.

Abby and Scipio came screeching to a halt.

"Not for another hour" Abby said unusually quiet, looking anywhere but at Dottor, Bo, or Prosper.

Prosper and Bo followed suit but Dottor saw them.

"Who are these two?"

"Friends of mine" Scipio said turning to go into the lesson room. Scipio deliberately did not look at his father.

" How are you two going to bring respect to yourselves when you are hobnobbing with street urchins." Dottor screamed at Abby and Scipio. Dottor turned back to his study.

Abby stuck her tongue out at him as he walked away. She turned toward Scipio.

"Was that your dad? Do you have a mom too?" Bo asked from behind Prosper's arm. There was disappointment in his eyes. Abby started to tear up.

"Don't look at us like that. We were going to tell you, eventually." Scipio said as he put his hands in his pockets. Abby put her arms around Scipio's neck.

"We can explain." Scipio said holding Abby close to him.

"You both can explain to the others, they are waiting outside" Prosper stated.

"We got lesson now" Scipio said as he and Abby turned toward the door, "but we can get away tonight, as for the break in everything goes as planned."

"You expect us to believe you, everything was probably taken from this house. The Thief Lords were just a little rich couple's game. And we were the fools." Prosper stated as he and Bo turned to leave.

Scipio and Abby walked into the lesson room. Abby grabbed her violin and looked out the window as Scipio started to get his fencing gear on. She watched as the gang walked away from the house. Prosper and Bo must have already told them what happened. She saw Riccio run back to the door.

There was banging on the door.

"Scipio, Abby open up I know you are in there" they could hear Riccio shouting.

Dottor marched into the lesson room, "Come with me both of you" Dottor grab Scipio's and Abby's arm and marched them down the stairs to the front entrance

" I don't know what you want with my son and ward but I don't ever want to see you or the other disgusting street urchins around this house again." Dottor screamed at poor Riccio and he displayed the well dressed Scipio Massimo and Abigail Russio to the boy. Then Dottor slammed the door closed.

Abby couldn't play that day. The music was gone. She felt like she just lost her family all over again. She ran to her room, closed the door and slid down the wall crying. Scipio ran after her, banging on her door to let him in.

"Go away" Abby shouted at the door

"No" Scipio shouted back, "open the door or I am going to open it for you"

"I wanted to tell them from day one but you said to wait. We waited too long and now they are mad at us. I just lost the only real friends I have ever had, next you Scip." All of a sudden Abby stopped screaming and opened the door.

Her eyes and cheeks were red. Scipio pushed the door open and hugged her tightly.

"You are not alone any more. You haven't lost your family. Your best friend is still right here." Scipio whispered into her ear. She kissed him. He kissed her back.

Abby pulled away. "Scip, we have problem, we never have actually broke into a house before."

"Yeah we have. We broke into yours on several occasions." Scipio smiled at her.

"That does not count. I'm feeling better. You better leave before your father comes this way to say goodnight." Abby said pushing Scipio out of her room.

"Goodnight Thief Lord" Abby said behind a coy smile.

"Goodnight Thief Lord" Scipio smiled back from his bedroom door.


	11. Chapter 11 The Break In

Chapter 11 The Break In

It was midnight when Abby finally emerged from her bedroom. She wore her Thief Lord attire, but her mask was in her hand. It didn't matter if the gang knew, she still had to complete the job the Conte hired the Thief Lords to do. Fifty thousand dollars was a lot of money and it could buy the gang, Scipio and her the life they wanted. Abby quietly closed the door and tiptoed across the hall to Scipio's door. She went to open it when the knob turned, which made her jumped back a little. Scipio emerged from his dark room in his Thief Lord outfit, his mask on. He jumped back, startled by Abby standing right outside the door.

"What are you doing" Scipio whispered as he closed the door without making a sound.

"Going to get you" Abby replied as she handed Scipio the flashlights.

The two made their way to the roof of the grand Massimo house. Then they hopped from roof to roof until they saw the Casa Spavento. They climbed down the side of the house next door and landed on the wall overlooking the garden. They jumped down from the wall and landed in the garden. The lights were out in the house.

"Doesn't look like anyone is home" Scipio whispered to Abby as they made their way to the back door.

"That or they are all sleep" Abby added as she fished out her hair pin.

Abby knelt down and pushed her hair pin into the lock, jiggled it around until she heard a click. She pushed the glass french door open. Scipio turned on the flashlights and gave one to Abby. They entered the kitchen.

"Where do you think she hid it" Abby whispered.

"Let check the storage rooms" Scipio answered leading her to a door with boxes outside of it.

They opened it carefully and walked inside. They spent quite a while in that room looking over everything. They heard something outside of the door.

"What was that" Abby whispered to Scipio

"Just the wind or a cat, I saw a bowl in the kitchen. It is not here let's move onto another room" Scipio replied.

They tiptoed toward the door. Scipio opened the door, looking back at Abby to make sure they didn't bump into anything. As the door opened Abby saw something, she never ever wanted to see. There, with flashlights, stood the gang staring at them.

"What are you doing here" hissed Mosca angrily.

"What are you doing here, this is our job" Scipio hissed back. Abby grabbed his hand interlocking their fingers. She didn't care if the gang saw.

"This is not your job anymore, Liar Lord" Riccio hissed "You can't even talk to the Conte, not even a message, because we have Sophia. So there"

Scipio looked at Abby, they both forgot about the stupid pigeon. Scipio and Abby took off their masks.

"Stop it, did you forget we are in someone else's house" Hornet whispered, then she saw Abby's hand in Scipio's.

"When did that start" she asked pointing to their interlocked fingers

"We have been together for a while." Abby stated, looking at Scipio.

"Whatever, let's leave the liars and find the wing" Riccio said as the gang turned away from Abby and Scipio.

Prosper stayed behind staring at the Thief Lords.

"You two better go home. The others are really angry and they don't understand what you have done." Prosper whispered to them.

Abby turned to walk up the stairs to the bedrooms. Scipio stayed behind.

" Are you angry? Do you understand?" Scipio whispered back to him.

Scipio turned and followed Abby up the stairs. They made their way to the master bedroom. Abby opened the door and they walked in. Stuff was strewn everywhere in the room. However, that didn't stop Abby and Scipio from finding the wing, wrapped in a red blanket.

"I think I have seen this wing before" Abby whispered as she examined the wing. _Where have I seen it before_.

Then was a noise downstairs and raised voices. Abby and Scipio made their way down the stairs. There is a room filled with photographs stood the gang. They were talking with a older woman, maybe in her forties, who must be the homeowner Ida Spavento. There was a shotgun propped up by the doorway.

"Who would want fifty thousand dollars for the wing" Ida asked dumbfounded.

Abby grabbed the shotgun and pointed it at Ida.

 _She must have pointed it at the gang, who would do that to kids_ Abby thought.

"Our client wishes to maintain the utmost confidentiality" She spoke clear and precisely, a hint of angry could be heard in her voice.

"We have the wing it was upstairs in her bedroom" Scipio stood right behind Abby.

"Give me that" Ida tugged the gun out of Abby's hands, "the thing does not even work"

A little while later, in Ida's kitchen, Hornet started telling Ida the story about how they all came to be in Ida's house. Abby and Scipio paced the floor.

"It is an angel wing, right" Hornet finally asked

"Good gracious no. It is a lion wing" Ida said after she sipped some tea.

"I told you so, nobody listens to me" Bo piped up.

" I got it when I left the orphanage" Ida said.

Everyone turned to her with surprise on their face.

"Look I will give you the wing, but you must let me help. I want to find out more about the wing too." Ida said.

With the Thief Lords and the gang left Ida's home.

The next morning the gang without the Thief Lords let Sophia go to let the Conte know that they were finished with the task and that they had the wing.


	12. The Russio Mansion and the Exchange

Chapter 12 The Russio Mansion and the Exchange

Abby, Scipio, the gang and Ida were sitting in the garden of the church of the merciful sisters listening to one of the nuns talk about the wing. It belonged to a creature on a wooden merry - go - round.

"There are five creatures on it" the nun started

"I know, a lion, a mermaid, a fish man with a big fork, a seahorse and a uni -" Bo was interrupted by Abby.

"A unicorn" She breathed.

A flash of recognition flushed over Abby's memories. She had seen the merry - go - round before, when she was young in the Russio Mansion. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the nun spoke

"If a child goes round and round on it they become a adult and if an adult goes round and round on it they become a child again." The nun said.

Scipio and Abby looked at each other. This was the answer to their problems. They're escape plan. Scipio got up and moved toward the nun.

"Does the merry - go - round really work?" Scipio asked the nun standing in the middle of circle.

"Yes, my great- grandmother saw it" the nun answered.

Ida, Abby, Scipio and the gang left the church garden. A little while later Ida, Scipio, Abby, Prosper, Riccio and Mosca were in Ida's boat. They were going to be early to their meeting with the Conte at this rate. The note the Conte left with Barbarossa that Hornet, Prosper and Bo had picked put the day before said 1:00 am sharp. None of them knew what the Conte would think of people who were early.

Abby checked her watch 8:00pm. It was going to take them an hour to reach the meeting point.

"Before we see the Conte can we make a stop. It is about the wing. I want to check something before we hand it over." Abby spoke up, looking at the others.

"Sure, lead the way" Ida said as she turned the wheel following Abby directions.

A little while later the boat stopped in front of Casa Massimo.

"Why are we here" Mosca asked with anger in his voice pointing at Scipio's house.

"No we are not going to Scipio's. We are going into that house" Abby pointed across the Canal.

The house she pointed at, had marble columns around the entrance. It also had gold trim on the roof. The house looked dark and ominous as they all walked up to the door.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Scipio whispered into Abby's ear as he held her hand.

"Yes, we want answers and this place has them." Abby said as she let go of Scipio and walked up to the golden front door.

"Does anyone have a key?" Riccio asked.

"I do" Abby replied fighting back tears. This was the first time she was scared to walk through the door. She didn't want to be right.

 _Did her parents know about the merry - go - round? Did they ride it? Did they leave her in a horrible life to enjoy their youth again?_ She pushed the thoughts out of her head, they weren't true. _But maybe they knew it existed._ The thought lingered as Abby pulled out a golden chain from under her black shirt. There was a medallion hanging from the chain. It had a intricate vine design on it which made the outline of it look like a flower. In the middle was a big sapphire while six smaller sapphires circled it. Abby took the necklace off and walked closer to the door. It was then that Prosper noticed the same design on the front doors, but something was off about the bigger design on the door. The sapphire in the middle had a small hole in it. Abby walked up to design. As she did the rest of the gang and Ida stepped back except Scipio who step up behind Abby. Abby put the medallion into the hole of the sapphire. It fit perfectly. She turned the medallion and the door swung open. She took the necklace out of its place on the door and put it back around her neck tucking it into her black shirt.

"My parents were geniuses and had a flare for the dramatics and magical side." Abby remarked as the gang looked wide eyed at the doors opening by themselves.

"Welcome to Casa Russio, my home" Abby stated grandly as they entered the mansion.

They entered a grand foyer. Their steps echo on the marble floor. The furniture was covered with white cloth. They followed Abby and Scipio into study. The walls were plain dark oak much different than the entrance. The rest of the house looked elegant but simple. Not like the Massimo Mansion.

"My parents did not need their house to look like a jewelry box" Abby stated as she when behind the desk. Scipio followed her.

"Most of the stuff we looted came from this house. Who was going to report it stolen? Me?" She added looking through a giant cherrywood cabinet behind the desk.

She pulled out a large box off one of the shelves. She carried it out to a grand living room that looked more like the entrance than the rest of the house. As she entered the gang saw her stare at a large portrait above the grand fireplace.

"Who are those" Prosper whispered to Scipio as they watched Abby stare at the painting.

In the portrait was a man in his mid thirties, his green eyes stood out against his dark brown straight hair, with his right arm around a woman who was also in her mid thirties, who had brown eyes and blonde curly hair, her left arm was draped over the man's shoulder while her right hand was on her hip. The man's left arm laid proudly on the shoulder of a 10 year old girl. The girl's curly hair matched the woman's but it was the same color has the man's. The girl's eyes were the most beautiful emerald green anyone had ever seen.

"That's my parents and me at 10 years old" Abby said to the group, all of whom were staring at the girl in the painting. Scipio thought she still look that beautiful even at 16.

Abby put the box on the floor and took off the lid.

"She did not lie about being an orphan" Scipio added, staring loving at Abby, who started searching through the box, "her parents died in a tragic boat accident hours after this was painted."

Abby searched through the box it was filled with pictures.

"What are you searching for" Hornet asked as she hunched over Abby's shoulder

"I don't know, but I will know when I see it" Abby replied flipping through pictures.

Finally she stopped and stood up. She held onto a picture tightly and she walked over to Scipio.

"It is real and I think it works. My parents knew about it" Abby said tolding the photo up to Scipio.

In the photo there was Abby's mom and dad standing next to a wooden unicorn which was attached to a wooden circular plank. Other creatures were attached to the wood plank but the one at caught Scipio's attention was the wooden winged lion, which only had one wing.

"We have to go if we are to make your appointment Thief Lords. We will follow the Conte after we give him the wing. " Ida chimed in.

Everyone filed out of the mansion and Abby closed the door. They entered Ida's boat. Abby was the last one to leave the house, but before she entered the she pulled out a key from a silver chain necklace, took it off, locked the door, and put the necklace back on. She then entered the boat.

"Scipio better steer and you, Ida better hide" Mosca said as he pulled a blanket over his shoulders.

Scipio had already put on his mask and was starting the engine. Ida put a blanket over herself to hide from the Conte. Prosper helped Riccio detach the boat from the dock. Scipio pulled away into the middle of the canal, while Abby stood by him, putting her mask on.

They came upon a boat, with a red lantern. This was a the Conte's boat.

After some talking Scipio handed over the wing and the old woman with the Conte gave Scipio the money in a black bag.

"Don't you want to count it Thief Lord" she asked.

Scipio handed the bag to Prosper. Prosper, Riccio, and Mosca opened the bag. There was more money in that bag than anyone on that boat had seen in person. Prosper nodded to Scipio.

"Looks like it is all there, I believe you to be a man of your word." Scipio replied shivering. It was very cold out on the water.

"Goodbye" the Conte said as he and the old woman drove off.

Quietly Ida emerged from her hiding place under the blankets and stood behind the wheel. She effortlessly guided the boat behind the Conte's boat.

The Conte's boat pulled into a boat house on Isola Segreta.

"The Secret Isle" Abby whispered under her breathe, "My parent's boat accident was around here. I always blamed the island, since they said it was haunted."

"No, we are not going closer to a haunted island" Riccio shook his head. There was a hint of fear in his voice.

Ida turned off the engine and the gang just watched as the Conte and the woman got off the boat. They heard dogs barking toward the water and gunshots.

"Everyone down" Ida said as she turned the boat around and drove off.


	13. ConsequencesConfrontationsReconciliation

Chapter 13 Consequences, Confrontations, and Reconciliation

As Riccio, Prosper, and Mosca were finding out that Hornet and Bo had been taking by the police.

Abby and Scipio were walking back to Casa Massimo. Ida had dropped them off a ways away from the house. They enjoyed walking, but with the cold they walked little fast than usual.

"We will soon be able to get out of here" Scipio said as he put his arm around Abby's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"If the merry - go - round works and we ride it. We could have whatever life we want" Abby said.

As they got closer to the house they saw a police boat parked nearby. The quickly made their way to the house and climbed up to Abby's bedroom window, their entrance to the house after they visited the Stella. Once inside, Abby went to the door and peered out, no one in sight. Scipio raced over to his room and closed the door. Abby closed her door and quickly changed into a lesson uniform. She opened the door, Scipio was already waiting for her outside his door.

"What is our story" Abby whispered to Scipio as they walked down the hall to Dottor's study.

"We say nothing. I'm still thinking" Scipio whispered back grabbing her hand and interlocking their fingers.

As they walked toward the study. Dottor came out followed by two policemen holding onto Hornet's arms. She wore pajama pants and a long sleeved pajama bottoms.

"No worries, my son and ward have come back at last. I do not need your services anymore. " Dottor remarked to the police behind him.

 _The police must have raided the Stella_ , Abby could see the disappointment in Hornet's eyes.

"Do you know this girl" Dottor shouted angrily at them. It made them both jump a little.

"No" Abby said sheepishly looking down at her black ballerina flats. Scipio grabbed her hand again and squeezed in comfortingly.

"Let me go. I can walk by myself" Hornet wriggling her way out of the grasps of the police.

She walked toward them.

"Bo is with his aunt" She whispered to Abby and Scipio as she walked past them follow by the police.

"If I find out you both had something to do with the events at the Stella, you both will be taught a very harsh _lesson_ , which will make you both wish you have never been born" Dottor stated very angrily at them.

Scipio and Abby both looked down at the marble floor.

"For now, Scipio follow me. I know it was your idea to sneak out." Dottor turned around.

"No he is not going to get beaten by you again" Abby said finding her voice.

"Abigail, young ladies are to be seen and not heard. Go to bed it is late." Dottor state so calmly that a wave of terror rushed over Abby.

She didn't dare speak again. Scipio gave one last look of fear and concern before following his father into the study.

Abby turned and picked up Scipio's cat.

"You don't need to hear this." She whispered into the cats ear as she turned to talk toward her room.

Abby didn't sleep at all that night. Scipio's cries could be heard from her room. The sun just had softened the sky to a pale blue when she emerged from her room, with the cat in her arms. Scipio was walking down the halls, toward the staircase. Abby ran after him.

"I'm going to find Victor Getz and ask him why he ratted on us." Abby said as they walked down the stairs.

"I'll cover for you." Scipio whispered as he kissed her on the cheek.

Abby ran out the door. She looked down she didn't even realizes she wore her black tights, blue skirt, and light blue sweater with the cuffs and collar of a white shirt sticking out for her lesson uniform; but also her brown ankle high boot and leather jacket from her Thief Lord outfit. It didn't matter she just had to get to Victor Getz's office. As she entered the office, she saw Victor with Prosper, Riccio, and Mosca.

"Why did you rat on us" Abby shouted at Victor

"He didn't, we just went over this" Mosca said as Abby walked up to them.

"Are you all okay?" Abby said giving a comforting hug to Prosper.

"Sort of, where is my brother" Prosper asked turning to Victor

"Hornet said that Bo is with your aunt" Abby replied

"How do you know, Liar Lord" Riccio spat back

"When we got home, Hornet was there with the police and she whispered it to us" Abby fired back, "I am done with your name calling, we are sorry we lied, but you wouldn't have trusted us otherwise. Have we done anything to harm you or have we only tried to help. Scipio got beaten again because we wanted to help you get the money from the Conte"

Abby finished breathless, she spurted that all out in one breath. Victor looked up at the word beaten.

"Scipio's father beats him" He looked inquisitively at Abby

"Yeah, pretty bad sometimes. He is going to beat both of us if he finds out that we helped you hide in the Stella." Abby said looking at Riccio, Mosca, and Prosper.

The three looked away. They didn't know about Scipio's father, his temper, or how much Abby and Scipio were risking to help them survive.

"If Hornet was taking by the police maybe she is at the orphanage of the Merciful Sisters. Does anyone know her real name" Victor said looking at the group of kids

"Katerina" Abby replied, the other looked at her confused, "What?! We have girl talk sometimes."

A few minutes later Abby was standing with the kittens in a basket at the door of Casa Spavento. Riccio, Mosca, and Prosper were next to her. Victor was in front of them as Ida opened the door.

"What on earth is the meaning of this" Ida started as the kids poured into her house.

"We got kicked out of the Stella, Victor said you wouldn't mind" Riccio said as he walked past Ida.

"I don't mind at all come in" Ida said grabbing some things off her porch.

As Ida and Victor went to get Hornet, Riccio, Mosca and Prosper filled in Abby about what they found out about the Conte's money.

"Victor said that it was fake" Mosca finished.

"No way, Scip is going to be mad" Abby replied

"Where is Scipio anyway?" Prosper asked

Abby looked away, out of the window of the kitchen where they were waiting

"Covering for me. After earlier this morning. Scip's dad wanted us to stay in the house. But I wanted to make sure you were all okay and to get Hornet and Bo back." Abby finally replied.

Once Hornet was with Ida and the rest of the gang. Abby said her goodbyes. She hugged Hornet and Prosper.

"Tonight" She whispered in his ear.

She turned to the gang just in time to see Hornet hug Prosper and kiss him on the cheek


	14. Chapter 14 The Ride of a Lifetime

Chapter 14 The Ride of a Lifetime

When Abby got back to Casa Massimo it was getting dark. She snuck back into her room and took off her jacket and boots and put on her blue ballerina flats. She opened the door to her room and walked down the stairs for dinner.

As she entered, Scipio and Dottor where sitting at the table starting dinner

"Abigail, I thought you were not going to join use for dinner. Scipio said that you were not feeling well and that you were not to be disturbed." Dottor remarked as he served himself a helping of mashed potatoes.

"I am feeling much better and kind of hungry" Abigail replied sitting down at the table next to Scipio. Scipio passed the food to her and she took some.

"There is no more foolishness going on in this house is there?" Dottor asked eyeing them.

"No" Scipio said looking down.

"Good, my brother comes tomorrow and we will knock some sense and discipline into the both of you" Dottor said.

After dinner Abby and Scipio went upstairs to their rooms.

"How bad was the beating?" Abby asked Scipio

"Pretty bad, worst one yet, I think" Scipio replied.

"Go change Thief Lord" Abby said kissing him on the cheek.

After she had changed into her Thief Lord gear, she crawled out of her window and made her way to the alleyway. She ran across the bridge and opened the door to the Russio Mansion. She went to her parent's bedroom and grabbed some of her father's clothes that matched Scipio's Thief Lord outfit. She stuffed those into a bag. She went into her mother's closet and took out black jean leggings, a white loose fitting blouse, and black ankle boots. She stuffed those into the same bag as she left the mansion. Locking the door she could hear shouting from the Massimo Mansion. She climbed up to her window and crawled into her room. She put the bag down by the window and ran into the hallway.

"I knew you had something to do with the kids at the Stella, Scipio" She heard Dottor scream

A sound of leather hitting skin and Scipio cried out in pain. Abby ran faster the hallway seemed to stretch on forever.

As she entered the study she saw Dottor standing over a shirtless Scipio with a belt in his hand.

She felt something red hot boiling inside of her and for a moment all she could see was the hurting Scipio, looking away from her ashamed. This was the first time that she actually witnessed it first - hand.

"Stop hitting him" Abby yelled at Dottor

"I am his father, he must be taught a lesson" Dottor shouted back

"Not like this. Of course we spend all of our time away from you. You are nothing more than garbage. You are a hateful, oppressive monster. Scipio is ashamed of you." Abby shot back.

"It is time you got taught a lesson too" Dottor started coming toward her.

Abby back away scared. She didn't know what to do next. All of a sudden Scipio jumped up and stood in between Dottor and Abby.

"You will NEVER harm her or me ever again" Scipio said with his fist clenched.

Scipio raised his right arm and swung it at his father. The blow landed across Dottor's left cheek sending him to the ground hard.

Abby grabbed Scipio's shirt and coat as they ran out of the room into Abby's bedroom. Scipio put on his shirt, coat, and mask as Abby opened the window and dropped the bag to the alley below. They climbed down and Abby picked up the bag as they ran to Casa Spavento. They climbed to the roof and jumped down an open window. There was Prosper sleeping. Hornet slept on a cot next to him.

"Prosper" Scipio whispered as he shook him.

Prosper bolted upright. After realizing that it was Scipio and Abby he started to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He pulled a blue sweatshirt over him and put on jeans and sneakers. They made their way to Massimo's boat which was tied up by the Stella.

"Ready to take the ride of a lifetime. When you get back you won't have to worry about your aunt and uncle anymore." Abby said as they all climbed into the boat. Prosper pushed the boat away from the dock as Scipio drove the boat toward the island they had seen the Conte enter.

Once they reached the island, Scipio maneuvered the boat to the back so that no one would find it or them.

All three climbed over a wall surrounding the island. They stopped once they reached the top.

"See no dogs at the back" Scipio said to Abby and Prosper, jumping down. Prosper jumped down while Scipio helped Abby get down.

"I don't need you treating like a fragile little girl" She whispered to Scipio. Scipio blushed, he didn't mean to he just didn't want her to get hurt.

They made their way through the garden when they heard the sound of dogs barking behind them. They spun around to find two big black dogs barking furiously at them.

"Don't move, if we run they will rips to shreds," Prosper whispered to Scipio and Abby.

"What is going on here." An 8 year old blonde haired girl emerged from the darkness

"Who are you" she asked

"We want to see the Conte" Abby stated

"We were cheated out of our payment" Scipio added

"Fine, this way. Don't try to run my dogs are faster than you" the girl said leading them to the house.

The house was less of a house and more like mansion that nature had taken back. Vines grew out the windows and around door frames. The girl lead them to the entrance. There was an 11 year old boy with black hair playing with a train set.

"Renzo, the Thief Lords and their friend are here to see you. Something about fake money and a merry - go - round.I think we should feed them to the dogs" the girl stated crossing her arms staring at the three.

" Sorry for my sister's rudeness. As for the fake money that was Barbarossa's idea. Otherwise we could not afford to pay you." The boy stayed seated but looked up at the three.

"Your the Conte" Abby said amazed.

"Yes" the boy replied

"The merry - go - round works" Scipio whispered to Prosper and Abby.

"We will pay for your services with a ride on the merry - go - round. That is why you are here right?" the Conte look at the three

"Yes" Scipio and Abby said in unison. Prosper looked at them

"Very well this way" Conte got up and lead the three followed by the girl to the back yard. The dogs barked in the distance and the girl when to go check on them.

"We want to ride the merry - go - round forward." Scipio told the Conte as they came upon the wooden merry - go - round.

"In order to go forward you must ride one of the water creatures" the Conte instructed

"I have dibs on the mermaid" Abby said, "turn around I have to change. I don't want to rip my clothes"

Abby changed into her mother's clothes and gave Scipio an outfit from her father's clothes. He went to change behind some bushes.

"Do you want the seahorse or the merman?" Abby asked handing an extra outfit to Prosper.

"I don't know if I can do this. I mean problems don't go away as you get older" Prosper said staring at the clothes.

"But Prop, as an adult you can deal with them however you want to." Abby said still holding the clothes out to Prosper.

"Bo wants me as a brother, not as a father" Prosper said looking down

"Suit yourself" Scipio emerged from behind the bushes, "Conte looks like it is just me and Abby."

Abby got onto the mermaid and in front of her Scipio mounted the seahorse.

The Conte turned the wooden handle and the creatures started spinning forward. At first it was fine, but then the spinning became faster and faster. There was smoke coming from the wheels turning the merry - go - round. Abby and Scipio were transported through a tunnel, it shimmered a turquoise making look almost like thick water. Scipio looked back a Abby.

"Abby" He shouted to her "I love you more than you would ever know"

"Scip" She shouted back " I love you more than you would ever know"

Then they heard Prosper's voice come from nowhere, "Jump. You both have to jump off now"

Abby and Scipio let go of their mounts. The feeling of falling was overwhelming, until they felt the cold hard ground. Abby and Scipio emerged, the clothes they put on which looked a bit big for them, now fit them perfectly. Scipio was at least a head taller and Abby about about a half a head taller.

"That was -" Scipio started

"Amazing" Abby finished his sentence as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"By my calculation you both should be 22 years old, is that old enough" Conte asked

"Yeah that is perfect" Abby replied staring at Scipio

Scipio felt his face, "Stubble"

Then he glanced at Prosper

"Don't look so shocked" he said as he hugged Prosper picking him up a good six inches off the ground.

"Scip, what you said in the time tunnel thing. Was...was it true? Do you love me?" Abby asked looking hopeful at Scipio.

"Yes, every word of it" Scipio said walking toward her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Good, because I love you more than I ever say" Abby said turning to the Conte.

There was a noise from the bushes to the side of the mansion.

"Ow… it is this way...no this way" the girl stated

She emerged with a red haired bearded man pulling on her ponytail. The man was Barbarossa.


	15. Chapter 15 Barbarossa's Payment

Chapter 15 Barbarossa's Payment

"Barbarossa please let go of the Contessa" Scipio called out to the man.

Barbarossa let go of the girl and walked toward the merry - go - round with excitement in his eyes.

"This is the legendary merry - go - round of the merciful sisters." He squealed with anticipation.

He walked around the merry - go - round admiring it, like he was laying his eyes on something made out of pure gold.

"Do you want to ride it?" Scipio asked him, giving a mischievous look to the Conte who gave him a big smile back.

"Do you think I should?" Barbarossa asked Scipio.

"Sure, why not get rid of the aches and pains" Scipio said patting Barbarossa on the back.

"Which mount should I choose" Barbarossa asked eagerly.

Scipio looked to Abby in a way that only meant that he was up to something.

"The lion" Abby called back, winking at Scipio.

Barbarossa climbed on top of the winged lion as Abby went over to the Conte and Prosper.

"Give him a ride to remember" She whispered to them.

The Conte and Prosper spun the handle of the merry - go - round. Barbarossa started to spin around and around backwards. The pace started to pick up and smoke began to build around the merry - go - round. Barbarossa let out a few screams. Then the wooden merry - go - round started to catch fire. The wing from the lion broke off and the merry - go - round started to fall apart. Pieces of it shot in the air exploding like fireworks. The rumble of the merry - go - round laid at their feet.

"No, my life's work. That fat greedy pig. I'm going to get him" the Conte whined to his sister.

A 7 year old boy emerged from the wreckage. The suit he was wearing was way too big on him.

"That was the ride from hell" the boy whimpered

"Barbarossa, can I suggest a better tailor?" Scipio laughed.

"Come on we should go" Abby said looking up at the lightened sky.


	16. Chapter 16 Aftermath

Chapter 16 Aftermath

The sky was a light pale blue when Abby, Scipio, Barbarossa, and Prosper got to Casa Spavento. Victor was waiting for them as Prosper opened the front door.

"What happened to you two?" Victor asked as Abby and Scipio walked in.

Just at that moment Ida came down the stairs, "Bo is in the living room safe and sound."

Prosper went to check on his little brother.

Barbarossa sat at the table and found the wine Ida had left out from the previous night.

"The merry - go - round worked" Abby said to Victor.

"Who is that midget?" Ida asked

"Midget? Who are you calling midget? I am Ernesto Barbarossa. I am a successful businessman and enjoy the respect of this fair city. You might you be" Barbarossa squeaked.

"You're not old enough for that" Scipio said as Abby took the glass of wine away from Barbarossa.

"Who are you? My father" Barbarossa said snarkily at Scipio. Barbarossa then just fell asleep.

Scipio smiled. _That would be a laugh_ thought Abby.

"What are you two going to do?" Ida asked

"What about your assistants" Scipio looked hopefully at Victor

"Sure why not" Victor replied.

"I'll help you get your stuff to your office" Scipio told Victor as he got the tortoises off the counter and followed Victor and Ida outside.

Abby took the Barbarossa to one of the bedrooms. He couldn't go to sleep so she sang him a lullaby. Finally he finally closed his eyes. Abby left the room, closing the door quietly. She heard voices down stairs and a gunshot. Abby rushed down the stairs. There in the foyer stood Hornet holding Bo, Riccio and Mosca were on the floor. Prosper was against one of the walls. Across from him stood an ugly older man, who must have been Prosper's and Bo's uncle and a wrinkled old lady, who must have been Prosper and Bo's aunt. Prosper's and Bo's uncle had a shotgun pointed at Prosper.

"What is going on" Abby said as she walked down the last few stairs.

"What do you think you are doing" Scipio stormed in a grabbed the gun from Prosper's and Bo's uncle .

The two older adults were lost for words

"Get out, leave these boys alone and leave Venice. You don't deserve to raise tortoises, let alone children." Abby stormed toward them.

This made the two adults run away from the house.

Abby turned towards Prosper.

"You okay?" She asked

"Yeah, how did you do that" Prosper asked shock was clearly present in his voice.

"Sometimes it is good to be a grown up" Scipio replied.

"Look at you lot. It really worked" Riccio mused.

As Ida and Victor went to Prosper's and Bo's aunt and uncle to see if they would adopt 5 year old Ernesto Barbarossa. Abby, Scipio and the rest of the gang went to the Russio family lawyers.

"Hello, I am Abigail Russio. I am here to claim my what is rightfully mine." Abby said to the front desk lady. Who took her back to the attorneys. Everyone else waited in the waiting room. It was an hour before Abby came out of the office.

"It is all taken care of" Abby said as the gang stood up to walk out.

"How much money do you have" Mosca asked

"More than I count" Abby said checking the paperwork.

"I have a plan to get our money" Scipio said leading them to Barbarossa's former shop.

Abby picked the lock

"I thought you weren't good at that" Riccio stated

"I had to pick the lock on my window a few times" Abby replied

They entered the shop. Scipio made his way to the safe in the office. Abby sat in front of it thinking. Got up and looked around the desk, grabbed a piece of paper on it and sat back in front of the safe. She turned it until it opened. Riccio grabbed the money in the safe and Scipio replaced it with the fake money the Conte gave them.

Then they walked to the Russio Mansion. There already was a house staffing waiting for them, a cook, two maids, a butler and a waterboat driver.

"No worries about payment, your parents took care of that in their will" the butler stated as he let the group into the mansion.

The covers had been taken off the grand furniture.

"Some pieces are missing madam" the butler continued

"No worries Charles. It is great to see you again" Abby said giving the butler a hug.

"I would like if you could get some movers over to the Massimo Mansion to get Scipio's and mine belongings and bring them here." Abby stated as they turned to leave the mansion.

"No problem Abby, the movers have already started." Charles replied

Little while later Scipio bought a boat for Mosca, while Abby put the rest of their share into bank accounts for Riccio, Hornet, Mosca, Prosper, and Bo.

They met Ida and Victor in St. Mark's square. Scipio had disappeared for a minute while Ida and Abby were talking about the future of the rest of the gang. A little while later he returned a small velvet box behind his back. Riccio had seen it and took it from him.

"Give it back. It is a surprise for Abby" Scipio whispered at him. He didn't want Abby to hear. Riccio opened the box then immediately gave it to Scipio

"Um… Abby can I talk to you" Scipio asked as he walk toward her.

"Sure, what?" Abby said getting up and moved away from the table a little.

"I have to ask you a question" Scipio said as he got down on one knee.

Ida let out a gasp of excitement, which caused everyone to turn to see Scipio on one knee in front of Abby.

"Abigail… I have loved you since I can remember… Will you marry me" Scipio asked, looking loving at Abby.

" Scipio… I have loved you since I can remember… Of course I will" Abby said putting on the ring.

Scipio got up and kissed her in front of the gang and everyone in the square that day.

They went to join the others who were now heading over the boats they had arrived in. Ida, Victor, Prosper, Hornet and Bo filed into Ida's boat, while Riccio, Mosca, Scipio and Abby filed into the boat that Scipio just bought.

Hornet snuggled against Prosper as Bo sat on Victor's lap. Ida was surely telling them how she was hoping to adopt them. Like how she and Abby talked about.

On their boat Abby turned to Mosca and Riccio, "in order to go on the adventures to find your dad you are going to need to learn how to read map, do calculation and all that sort of stuff"

Mosca turned to Abby, "I know. But I don't know where to learn that stuff"

Abby looked at Scipio who smiled back at her in agreement.

"Riccio and Mosca, Scipio and I have been talking. How you like to live at Russio Mansion? Scipio and I would take care of you"

"Really" Riccio and Mosca looked at the two grown up Thief Lords, "Yeah"

"Good, because Hornet, Prosper, and Bo will be coming over for lessons. How does that sound?" Abby asked

Riccio and Mosca smiled at each other and waved at the kids in the other boat, who waved back in excitement.

"Hey boss" Scipio shouted to Victor, "See you in the office tomorrow?"

Victor gave a thumbs up in agreement.


	17. A Wedding and Father and Son Reconnect

Chapter 17 A Wedding and Father and Son Reconnect

A few months later, when the weather started to turn warmer the Russio Mansion was busy with excitement. It was a big day. It was a wedding day.

Abby stood in front of the mirror. Her mother's dress fit perfectly. The sleeves were just off the shoulder and the dress flowed down like a waterfall. Scipio entered the room, wearing a black and white tuxedo. He leaned in the doorway staring that the beautiful woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

"Hey" Abby noticed him in the mirror, "It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"I don't believe in that stuff" Scipio said as he hugged her, his arms around her waist as he kissed her.

"I invited your mother and father." Abby said putting on her earrings

"Why" A distressed look appeared across Scipio's face.

"We live across the canal from him. And he was worried about you. I told him what had happened and he wants to be in your life again. I told him that it was up to you. But I invited him to watch you get married. You are his only son" Abby eased Scipio worries, "He cannot get us anymore."

"Your right" Scipio said kissing her on a forehead.

A little while later Abby was walking down the aisle, Ida was walking directly in front of her as her maid of honor. Hornet in front of her as a junior bridesmaid. Prosper was behind Victor, who was the best man, as a junior groomsman.

To everyone's surprise Dottor was walking Abby down the aisle. Scipio tensed up. Victor nudged him

"Relax, be happy." He whispered in Scipio's ear. Scipio eased up a little.

Dottor looked at Scipio has he handed Abby over to him. Dottor took his seat.

The rest of the gang was sitting in the front row looking bored. The minister took forever to say his part. Finally he spoke "the couple has written their own vows.

Scipio opened up a piece of paper, "Abigail Russio, I knew I love you when we were 12 and on holiday at the beach and I chased you and you ran away laughing. Your laugh always brightens my day, no matter how dark it is. I knew I love you when we found the black beak mask and black upper face mask. I loved you when you laughed watching me practice while you played the piano. I knew I loved you has we helped a group of street kids. I knew I loved you when we went on the ride of our lives. I knew I love you from the beginning. I still to this day love you more than you will ever know. Abby, I love you and I am happy that you will be my wife and I will be your husband." Scipio looked up, his eyes watering ever so slightly.

Abby handed Ida her bouquet and opened a piece of paper, "Scipio Fortunato, the fortunate one… When it is I who is the fortunate one, since I am the one who has your heart. Because you stole mine on a beach during holiday when we were 12. You stole my heart again when you decided to wear a costume to help orphans who needed all the help in the world. You continue to steal my heart everyday with all that you do. I love you and will always love you. We took the ride of our lives and I have never looked back because you were by my side. I have so happy to be your wife because it means that I get to spend the rest of my life with you." Abby looked up at Scipio, tears were running down her cheeks.

At that moment the minister said rejoiceful "You may now kiss the bride"

Scipio stepped toward Abby brushing off her tears. He held her head as he kissed her. The crowd cheered, stood up and applauded.

At the reception Hornet and Prosper were dancing while Riccio, Mosca, and Bo were eating too much cake. Abby was talking to some adult friends she had made. Dottor walked over to Scipio.

"I wanted to apologize Scipio. I realize that I was not a good father to you or Abby." He said putting a hand on Scipio's shoulder, "You and Abby will be very happy together."

"Thank you father" Scipio said looking into his father's eyes for the first time he could remember

Dottor left the party as Abby walked up to Scipio and kissed him on the cheek.

"You okay" she asked

"Yeah, I will be now" He said as they turned back to the party.


	18. Chapter 18 Epilogue

Chapter 18 Epilogue

Six years later. Abby walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Scipio was already making breakfast for their two 5 year old twins Samantha, named after Abby's mother and who looked just like Scipio, and Kurt, named after Abby's father and who looked just like Abby. Riccio and Mosca slowly came down the stairs.

"You two have your first day of college after your gap year." Abby said has she poured to two 19 year old their cups of coffee into a travel mug.

"Thanks" They said in unison as they grabbed their stuff and left the house.

"Have a good day at work sweetheart" Abby kissed her husband on the cheek. As he got his things ready for work, "see you in a bit. Tell Victor i will be a bit late. I have to talk to my label about my new album."

Scipio left the house and made his way to Getz, Fortunato & Russio Detective Agency. Abby did not change her last name, and he understood. It was in memorial to her parents. He couldn't argue with that.

A little while after Scipio had left, Abby was walking her children to Casa Spavento's for their lessons. Ida had opened her home for their lessons when the twins were born. A 12 year old Bo answered the door as Abby knocked.

"Abby" Bo said giving her a hug, "Come inside."

"Abby you are here" Ida said as she greeted the kids and Abby

Abby hugged her children, Bo, and Ida goodbye as she sent off for the record label.

She exited a half hour gleaming with pride. Her newest album was selling a million copies more than what people expected.

She made her way to the detective agency. That was her favorite place to work. Working with Scipio and helping people was always something she was good at. Scipio was the best husband and the most amazing dad she had ever seen.

"I am a worldwide sensation" Abby claimed as she walked into the room. Putting her coat on the coat rack by the door.

"I know you keep saying that" Victor answered her.

Scipio just laughed. This was his favorite place to be besides home. He was lucky man, his wife enjoyed adventures as much as he did. She was the best mother and loving wife he had ever seen. Their friends were jealous of how perfectly match the two were.

"How was your second honeymoon with Ida" Abby asked Victor. Victor and Ida got married shortly after Scipio and Abby. Ida and Victor loved to travel so they decided very 4 years they would go on a honeymoon. Of course they would bring Prosper, Bo, and Hornet if they wanted to.

Abby's cell phone started to ring, the caller id said Hornet.

"Hey" Abby answered

"Hey I have a break from classes. Riccio, Mosca and Prosper are being weird like always. I thought I would ask if we could get a gang reunion going soon. Maybe tonight?"

"Sure. Sounds fun. How was your date last night with Prosper" Abby asked.

Prosper and Hornet started dating when they went off to college at age 18, while Riccio helped Mosca travel the world on his boat.

"It was great...Oh I have to go. Riccio just licked Prosper's notebook" Hornet said as she hung up.

"Victor could you and Ida watch Samantha and Kurt tonight. The gang wants to have reunion tonight." Abby asked

"Sure" Victor replied

Later that day as the sun started to set there was a chime of the doorbell ringing. Charles went to answer it. Hornet, Mosca, Riccio, Prosper and Bo entered the house

"You two have been out all day" Abby said looking at Riccio and Mosca as only a worried parent would.

"Yeah, we got tons of homework now." Riccio answered

"He needed help with all of it" Mosca added.

"The table is set. Spaghetti and meatballs tonight" Scipio said as the group entered the dining room.

The group sat down, with Scipio and Abby at the ends, Prosper and Hornet next to each other one side, Bo sitting next to Prosper, and Riccio and Mosca sitting next to each other on the other side.

They laughed and told jokes. Riccio would tell stories about the Thief Lords exploits that Abby and Scipio had told them when they would come back with a loot bag full of treasure.

All of a sudden Prosper spoke up, "Thank you, both of you. I don't know where me and Bo would be if you hadn't helped us that night so many years ago."

The rest of them started saying their thank yous too.

Scipio stood up, "It was and still is the job of the Thief Lords to help ensure that all orphans are well looked after, even if that means they have break a few rules to do it" He winked at Abby as he sat down.

They continued talking and pass around food, enjoying each other's stories of the time they were apart.

Abby looked over to Scipio there in that moment she could not have been happier. Her life was just as she wanted it. Full of adventure and people to share it with.

The two Thief Lord masks were on display on the mantle of the fireplace in the dining. Above the fireplace was a large wooden wing that looked like it could have been from an angel, in actuality it came from a lion. They had gone to the island to get it, as some momento of the adventure they had.

Later they would have to tell their children about the alleys of Venice, the magic that happens after dark and the mysterious Thief Lords.


End file.
